


Not! Dead

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Suffers (Emotionally), Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Guilty Tony, M/M, Pissed of Bucky Barnes, Shitty Friends, Terrible Plans, Twisted Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days ago Tony died in Bucky's arms.</p><p>Turns out he didn't, and it's all Steve and Fury's fault for making Bucky think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not! Dead

“I’m sorry.” Tony cringed.

“You’re alive,” Bucky found himself repeating. Disbelief, hope, fear, and love swelled in his chest. Only forty-eight hours ago, Bucky had watched Tony die, and here the man was, standing in front of Bucky. He was a little bruised and scraped up, but he was alive.

Tony was alive when he was supposed to be dead.

Rage bulldozed past Bucky’s initial emotions. “You’re alive,” venom coated his voice.

Tony pointed at Steve and Fury. “They made me do it.”

Bucky whirled on Fury and Steve.

Steve flinched.

Fury rolled his eye and turned his back on Bucky. “I’m not getting in the middle of this. You three can deal with this.”  He marched out of the room.

“Steve…” Bucky’s fingers curled at his side. He was itching to punch Steve in the face. “Why was I not informed that my fiancé was still _**alive**_!”

Steve winced. He held up his hands in placation and defense. “We had to make certain it was believable in order to lure out—”

“So you didn’t feel the need to tell me after I bawled my eyes out and spent hours clinging to his corpse!”

Steve and Tony both hunched and looked rightfully contrite.

Bucky scoffed at their guilty expressions. He waved Steve away. “Go. I’ll deal with you later.”

Steve’s relief was painfully obvious. His dignity was the only thing that kept him from running out of the room.

When the doors shut, Bucky whirled on Tony.

Tony gulped.

Bucky closed the distance between them and pinned Tony up against the briefing table.

Tony bowed his head. “Sorry. I really didn’t want to leave you out of the loop, but there wasn’t much I could do once they injected me with the stuff needed to fake my death.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s head and kissed him deeply and passionately, until he had thoroughly ravaged Tony’s mouth and left him breathless.

Bucky broke the kiss, his chest heaving for air, and Tony’s too. “Expect copious amounts of life reaffirming sex if you plan on any forgiveness from me.”

“Yay! The best kind of sex.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and dove in for another kiss.


End file.
